wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
My OC, Kraken
Kraken Tide Personality Kraken is very moral, with opinions on right and wrong. He can be competitive, but is likable, and will put his friends before any competition. Because of this, he has a lot of friends, but his best friends are the ones in the Third Coming. Family Kraken is part of a family of four. His mother is Tsunami, his father Riptide, and his sister Nightwave. He is green, but his sister is a dark navy blue. His relationship with his mother is his mom being very expectant of him. He has commented on that several times, gloomily reflecting that it's like he was supposed to know the rules at birth. His relationship with his mother is why some people suppose he follows rules and moral laws constantly. His father's relationship is much more relaxed, with Kraken understanding his father and his father understanding him. His sister is an animus, and had lives in constant fear of her losing her soul, so he crafted her an armband that would hold all her power. She has to touch it to use it. Kraken and his sister have a very close bond. They often know what the other is thinking or feeling, as they are twins. Their relationship is strengthened further by the fact they are both in the Third Coming, and even further because Kraken defends his sister from all the dragons that think her weird. He has been caught thinking on numerous occasions that he should lecture them on morality, and that it was rude and mean to outcast a dragon that they think odd, especially when that dragon needed support. He would do anything for his family, and is extremely loyal to them. He often makes friends for his sister. Despite all his family's faults, he cares for them, and will forever. = = Nova Kraken has, a mode, you could call it, that sends him into a state of fury. When he gets really angry, green floating lights surround him, and if they touch you, you shrink for eternity. Only he can undo it. There is only two times when someone called him back from this state- it was done once be Nightwave, and once by Firefly. Backstory Kraken had a childhood of disappointment. Since he liked joking from birth, his grandmother told him to be serious and take the control of the kingdom seriousl, as he would be a monarch. His mother always wanted him to follow the rules of Jade Mountain strictly. Kraken suffered losses early in life, with losing a brother in the egg. Kraken toughened up, and rarely shows weakness in war. (See Wings of Fire wiki, Pyrrhia vs. Acantia.) Kraken has few enemies however, and the only ones he does have made him suffer early in life. Since those calamities, Kraken only wants peace for him and his family. Thank you for all the support and constructive criticism! We hope to see you back! @Foxlover16 The artwork was amazing! You brought him to life. @GMDS Thanks for all the teasing and helping me develop my character! @Shadow W. The Nightwing Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters